


Gladly Beyond

by Fickleghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Melancholy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickleghost/pseuds/Fickleghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose and quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladly Beyond

When they are alone together in the still hours of the morning, Kanaya likes to trace the paths of Rose’s veins. There is nothing untoward in her interest, just a simple aesthetic fascination with their graceful calligraphy as they wend their way through the Seer.

Sometimes, they are vines, growing dark and strange just beneath her surface. They make her seem frail, highlighting the tenuous barrier of something as thin and breakable as human skin. From Dave’s worried sidelong looks at his sister, Kanaya gathers that perhaps this was not always the case, and she thinks of the anxious waiting during the radio silence of Rose’s raging grief and the devil’s bargain that ensued. Or perhaps it is the strain of Sburb and the weight of the very universe itself. Humans are fragile things, Kanaya thinks then, too easily bent until broken; but then trolls are not much stronger.

Other mornings, her veins are rivers, rising into view and dipping out of sight across the terra incognita of Rose’s joints and limbs. It puts Kanaya in mind of a poem Rose had shared with her once during their frequent cultural exchanges, before they had become more fascinated with the exchange than the culture.

_Somewhere I have never been before, gladly beyond._

Kanaya thinks she would like to see those places, both geographical and intangible.

Still other mornings the vast web of veins reminds her of nothing so much as fissures, cracks in the seemingly impenetrable diamond sculpture that is Rose Lalonde. On those days, Kanaya is reminded of how fragile Rose truly is, and Kanaya presses her lips reverently to the winding calligraphy strokes that press against the Seer’s skin, and Rose folds in against her and kisses Kanaya’s cracks in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of firsts for me--first time writing homestuck, first time writing fem-slash, first time writing Kanaya-- and I wrote and edited it very quickly, but I still like it a lot. I'm not really much of a Rose/Kanaya shipper, but I wanted to explore a little bit of what I think their relationship might be like.


End file.
